


Afternoon Delight

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys Sam a frothy frilly frou-frou Starbucks drink. Sam finds a better use for the whipped cream on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

“What the hell is this?” 

Dean looks up from where he’s sniffing his own drink. “I think it’s called a ‘double shot of Sam can get his own damn coffee’ topped with whipped cream and sprinkles.”

Sam looks at the offensive looking concoction in front of him. All he had wanted was a cup of coffee to keep him awake long enough to research this damn forest monster and Dean comes back with gigantic frothy-looking thing with a green straw sticking out and staring at him accusingly.

Dean sniffs one more time and then takes a sip, making little snorty happy noises when he finds it to his liking. Sam pokes at his own drink and looks at his brother with a pout.

“What did you get?”

“I don’t know, but it had the word pumpkin in it and it was the most macho thing on the menu.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Sam scoffs, poking the straw around and finding it sticking in the whipped cream, which is thicker than it looks. He looks closer and realizes the name “Samantha” is written on the side in Sharpie.

“C’mon, Sammy, don’t tell me you don’t like sticky white stuff,” Dean says with a leer, wiggling his eyebrows as Sam glares at him.

“You realize that there is probably enough sugar in this to send me into a diabetic coma.” 

“I’ll still love you even if you have to get a foot amputated.”

“I hate you.”

“You’re just jealous of my pumpkins.”

Sam holds out the monstrosity to Dean and gives him a look. “Here, you drink first. Let me know if there’s any actual coffee in it.”

“Such a baby,” Dean says, rolling his eyes, but he takes Sam’s drink and goes to town, slurping up whipped cream and sprinkles as he does it. He pulls his head back and makes a point of humming with exaggerated happiness and rubbing his belly.

All Sam sees is Dean’s mouth covered in slick, creamy white, and his dick is half-hard in about 0.3 seconds.

“You have a little something…”Sam murmurs, leaning into Dean’s space and rubbing a thumb over Dean’s bottom lip.

“Yeah?” Dean replies, and his voice is suddenly lower and breathier, and Sam watches his pupils dilate. 

Sam rubs over the cream dipped into Dean’s cupid bow and then brings his finger over to his own mouth to lick off. 

“Not so bad, huh?” Dean asks, smirking now, and Sam shuts him up by sticking two fingers in the whipped cream and then forcing them right past Dean’s smug teeth.

Sam knows Dean won’t resist, because Dean’s a hedonist when it comes to sugar and his brother’s fingers, and it takes all of two seconds before Dean’s got the idea and starts sucking.

Sam pulls his fingers out with a pop, laughing when Dean’s mouth follows. Dean pouts for a moment until Sam wraps sticky wet fingers around the back of Dean’s neck and pulls him in for a pumpkin-flavored kiss.

“You taste so macho,” Sam murmurs into it and Dean manages to snort and tongue wrestle at the same time.

Eight and half minutes later, they end up on the floor with spent dicks pulled out of open zippers, jizz-covered shirts, and a green straw stuck to the side of Dean’s neck. 

“Next time I’m getting the coffee,” Sam grumbles, with a smile.


End file.
